fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dreyar
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Yahoo774! Thanks for your edit to the Ten Wizard Saints page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- LastationLover5000 (Talk) 03:04, November 30, 2012 How things work Here's what you don't 'do. You don't make characters that are relatives of canon characters or make Divine Fairy magic with a spell that can travel literally at the speed of light. Both were deleted. I take it you made Zora (spelling?). We have a format for pages (infobox, sections) and we have standards, do not publish nonsense like that again. The welcome message has plenty of stuff to help you and any admin such as myself is here to help you. If you're ever unsure, ask, that's why admins exist among other things. You're new, I can tell, to all this. For page formatting, talk to LastationLover (aka Aha) or Ash, they're best suited for that. (The list of admins is on the navigation bar, on the community tab) For magic, talk to Perchan please. Welcome to the fanon, but please put effort into the things that you publish here. Do heed my words or consequences will follow. Again, welcome. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno]] (Talk to Me) 19:50, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Dreyer? Pick a different surname that isn't so obviously like that of Laxus. Also, use a proper infobox. On the community messages, is a link to a page of useful templates (several infoboxes are there), or just check the community tab on the nav bar. Look around for this sort of stuff, man. Like I said, talk to Aha and Ash. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:21, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Actually looked at that page again, the infobox, that is. It says Dreyar. Didn't I explicitly say not to make relatives? You know, ignoring admins is met with a ban here. Make things easier for yourself, Yahoo. I sound harsh, but the other admins and I have been down this road too many times. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:25, February 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry i didn't get this message until after i made that page i promise it wont happen again Right. Answer messages on the other person's talk page and sign your posts as well. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:32, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Gotcha but how do i make a signature? Just click the signature button at the end of your message and one is made for you. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:39, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Don't do that, it would mess with canon in a rather glaring way. Also, you can't fanonize any of the members of Team Natsu. Just so you know.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:38, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Work on the quality of your work a bit more before making any former Wizard Saints for the fanon WS page. You're new, focus on that for now. But in the future, long as she/he fits the idea of a WS, then yes.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:25, February 10, 2013 (UTC) SO, you want to make another Andromeda? Sure, put you username in parenthesis after it though. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:48, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Hello I've seen some of the articles you've been doing, aside from a few mistakes, you got some potentially good stuff on your hands. I wanted to introduce myself, I'm Phantom. nice to meet you. Phantombeast (talk) 02:52, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Well I understand where you're coming from and I didn't want you to think you're work wasn't considered bad on this wiki. I can relate being the new guy on here, btw what do u think of some of my creations so far? Phantombeast (talk) 03:12, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Alot of people have been telling me that they like Dominic. Hey think I can use Vulcan-Make for one of my characters? Phantombeast (talk) 02:38, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Sure man, if she says no then you have my permission to use any of the magical I've made so far for a replacement to tour's. Velocity Magic, Primal Magic, and Arc of Mimicry Phantombeast (talk) 03:03, February 13, 2013 (UTC) I appreciate it man, think of it as a welcome to the Fanon present from me to you. Anywho bro, I gotta run out for today, can't wait to see what the future has in store for you. ttyl Phantombeast (talk) 03:13, February 13, 2013 (UTC) It is what it is, no biggie. It would've been fun though, and technically you can't delete it. Only an admin can, but I think she's gonna let you keep it, but not as a Molding magic, u better double check with her to be sure cuz if it was suppose to be deleted, she would've done it the moment she saw it. Phantombeast (talk) 00:10, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Sure, no skin off my nose. let me give you some advice, when you want a link to anything on your article, put this and write the already existing article name in it. so put Arc of Mimicry and add on it so it creates a short cut to the article. Phantombeast (talk) 00:17, February 14, 2013 (UTC) No prob, happy to help out in anyway. Listen I'm still in college and I'ma leave atm, but I should be back in in like half an hour or so, depending on how long it takes for me to get home. I'll send u a message when I get on. Phantombeast (talk) 00:20, February 14, 2013 (UTC) No, okay think of someone grabbing something metal, their entire body would turn to metal just like what they picked out, that's for the matter. The energy is like if a bolt of lightning struck the user and then their entire body becomes energized, basically a lightning bolt in human form. That's how Arc of Mimicry works. Phantombeast (talk) 01:17, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Happy to help, just keep in mind the limitation it has, only one absorption at a time, and no absorpting stuff enfused with magic or any style of magic. Phantombeast (talk) 01:25, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Keiko Mai, she's gonna be the one with Vulcanizing Magic, just fyi. Phantombeast (talk) 16:23, February 16, 2013 (UTC) I'd be honored man, just do me a favor and save a spot for me, I promise I'll make it as soon as I finish the Enforcers for my organization Phantombeast (talk) 02:59, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Actually nvm, I'ma do it right now so I don't lose a spot, it'll be a girl named Yuri Bronzo, she'll be the grandaughter of Yana Bronzo, who discovered her heritage since her mother ran away from the family to marry a man they didn't approve. I hope that's alright Phantombeast (talk) 03:04, February 20, 2013 (UTC) That's fine man, have a good nite dude. here's the link. Yuri Bronzo Phantombeast (talk) 03:09, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey dude, I saw Shiro Bronzo, gotta say I'm glad u made her, but I was wondering, how exactly is she Duney's mother? I saw the opening u put for her. Phantombeast (talk) 01:42, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I already replied to the comments u made for Yuri, and I saw her mama, pretty cool dude. Btw, u should add the Bronson Family as a category, if u don't know how I can do it for u Phantombeast (talk) 20:13, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Image Just like ur normal image, file:Zcla.jpg|45px, then just put the two headings like before. I posted it already set up, just copy and paste. Phantombeast (talk) 21:05, February 20, 2013 (UTC) make a blog, a lot of people often look at the blogs http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CreateBlogPage that way, everyone will be able to see it. Phantombeast (talk) 21:01, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Table You asked about the table chart on my Vista family page, right? For the members? Just modify it for your own use (change the names, delete some of the slots, etc), that's what I do. I don't make templates or tables, I just modify them. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:21, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Yes, go into source mode and copy&paste it from there. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:33, February 20, 2013 (UTC) The main reason admins exist is to help and direct users, so no need to apologize, Yahoo. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:35, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Make the page first and show me. It doesn't need to be completed, but have substantial info. If you have any questions about the military stuff with the character, just ask. I'm writing a paper as we speak so if my answers are delayed that is why. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:59, February 24, 2013 (UTC) I know, I'll check over it later though. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:20, February 24, 2013 (UTC) I understand that you wanted him to be unique, but you can't have an instructor that's violent towards cadets. It's the military, mind you. Also, it's immense 'not ''emmense. He could use more detail in terms of personality. Always bold the character's name in the intro, Also, kanji and what not, man. It's in the right direction, but some things need to be added and fixed. [[User:Zicoihno|'''Zicoihno]] (Talk to Me) 01:28, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Sorry that I forgot to reply. I can, but you didn't need to start from scratch. However, it's your choice. I'll delete him. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:23, February 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm on break sorry. I won't be back for some time. When it comes to editing. Although If I get some ideas and decide to make one regardless, I'll notify you :P [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 13:43, March 2, 2013 (UTC) No, you use her images. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:57, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Yahoo... Right now Prince is having some medical issues at the moment so he hasn't been on for a while, he won't be able to reply to you anytime soon, Phantombeast (talk) 20:43, March 6, 2013 (UTC) You and me both Yahoo, btw I've almost finished Yuri if you wanna check her out. Phantombeast (talk) 20:53, March 6, 2013 (UTC) What is the perfect last name for my upcoming male oc, Shamus? I want it to have "March-" in the beginning, but it needs something at the end. AnimeQueen97~Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! 23:20, March 6, 2013 (UTC) I don't know. I'm still focusing on my characters right now, but thanks for the offer. And Thanks for the names! AnimeQueen97~Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! 23:54, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Also, what do you think of my characters so far? They're not finished yet, but your characters sound cool. AnimeQueen97~Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! 23:57, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. And it's now Marchyone. Thanks again. AnimeQueen97~Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! 00:04, March 7, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean? --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 01:42, March 7, 2013 (UTC) I use Nihongodict and combine the Japanese words and Kanji as I see fit.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 04:01, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Listen, I saw you're new guild, and I was wondering if Sai Geno could join. Phantombeast (talk) 04:02, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Also, if I may, could he possibly be the Guild Ace?, if not I understand Phantombeast (talk) 04:10, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much, can't wait to see who else will be on the guild, and btw I like that your adding the pics of every member. Phantombeast (talk) 04:35, March 10, 2013 (UTC Sai isn't exactly a good guy himself, don't worry about it dude. Phantombeast (talk) 04:42, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh one last thing, you do know there is a template specifically for creating a guild right, just type in guild, and it should show. If you can't find it, I'll be happy to do it for you when I get back on tomorrow. Anywho, have a good nite. Phantombeast (talk) 04:59, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Libra You can fanonize Libra, sure. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:20, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey U know, maybe we should do a storyline for the Bronzo Family, where it shows Yuri coming to meet them for the first time, that way we can introduce them all, what do u think? Phantombeast (talk) 00:36, March 12, 2013 (UTC) sure take ur time, just one question, you have done an RP before right? Phantombeast (talk) 00:41, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Mistakes: The Past, Present, and Future, this is one storyline I've done, RP's are the chapters, check them out and see if you have done one before. Phantombeast (talk) 00:44, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Alright then, for now just make ur articles, then one of these days practice doing RP's Phantombeast (talk) 01:34, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Blog Hey man, I hope you feel better now that I added the next pic Phantombeast (talk) 01:54, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Anytime man, happy to help Phantombeast (talk) 02:48, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Um well since he's the Guild Ace, let's just say that he has about as much or more strength as Erza, though we can't make refrences to Canon characters directly Phantombeast (talk) 03:14, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Just make it and we'll see from there. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:50, March 15, 2013 (UTC) BTW, sorry for the delay on the matter. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:53, March 15, 2013 (UTC) For your takeover, remeber, no divine beings. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:31, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Yahoo, I've got a question for you: In your opinion, do you think that a Bleach character, Shinji, can be a great love interest for Alicia? Because my male oc is based on him. AnimeQueen97~Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! 00:26, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Yep, that's the guy I was looking for. Only in my story, he looks more calmer and less of that creepy smile. Thanks. :-) AnimeQueen97~Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! 00:36, March 16, 2013 (UTC) By the way, that avatar pic you have currently is so ADORABLE! Let me guess, Soul Eater? AnimeQueen97~Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! 00:37, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Yep. Since Gray is taken by Juvia (Which I HATE), and my growing fangirl crush on this Vizard, I decided to make him Alicia's love interest. AnimeQueen97~Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! 00:42, March 16, 2013 (UTC) By the way, Soul Eater is EPIC. AnimeQueen97~Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! 00:42, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Re:Template Sorry, that's the sort of thng that the admins would know about, I'm not too good with the technical stuff Phantombeast (talk) 20:29, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the offer man, and it's no problem if you're not workin on your guild, but at the moment I have no ideas or anything for any new characters, but maybe if I get some inspiration I'll get back to you on that offer Phantombeast (talk) 22:34, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Yes I'll make a character. Greenflash12 (talk) 00:02, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Sure Sure, I'm not very active here anymore, but you're welcome to add him. ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 12:33, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Dragon Scale Guild Normally since Prince is the creator, I would have to consult with him before adding a character, but with him MIA, I guess for now sure. Phantombeast (talk) 22:11, March 21, 2013 (UTC) For right now, he'll be an S-Class Nominee, until such time that Prince can come on and properly add him as an S-class Mage Phantombeast (talk) 22:20, March 21, 2013 (UTC)